


Heidi Lily Potter: Book One

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Heidi Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: A thought struck me, that's how most of my craziness starts, what if Harry had a little sister? Just a year younger then him. How would she handle everything that Harry goes through? How would she be able to help? What problems of her own would she have to endure? How would she handle those? Just what is it like, being Harry Potter's little sister?





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is from back in 2011, when I first started posting Heidi on ff.net. So, the writing is a bit harsher than what I post now. It's better than over on my Criminal Minds story, but not as good as the one shots for Teen Wolf or even Effie. You have been warned.

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here with a story I've been working on for, *pauses* well, longer then I care to admit. A thought struck me, that's how most of my craziness starts, what if Harry had a little sister? Just a year younger then him. How would she handle everything that Harry goes through? How would she be able to help? Well, we get to find out. Um, also, a couple other changes from the book series. The Potter siblings will be raised by Sirius, Remus and Tonks and there's only a two year gap between Remus and Tonks(I find nothing wrong with their age gap but I shrunk it for the sake of the story).

Basically, this story, and those following as each book will be a separate story, will be from Harry's sister's POV. Her name is Heidi, yeah I had to pick an H name. Didn't mean to, just happened. Anywho, she'll have her own twists and turns as the books go on.

Also, while Harry has his close relationship with Sirius, Heidi will have a similar one with Remus. Believe it or not, it'll be Remus's being a werewolf that forms the bond with the two. I'll explain that in the beginning of the first book.

So, click the pretty little next button and let's get started on Heidi Lily Potter's story. Have fun!

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see more of what I mean by the harsher writing once you click to the actual first chapter. Which, ya know, is up. So...if you could go click the next button...please?


	2. Chpt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Heidi Potter and see just what her life is like, both before Hogwarts and once Harry is accepted as a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Okay! Finally, I'm posting the first chapter of this story. I'll admit, I started it in my junior year of high school. I've been out of school for two and a half years now. Yeah, I take forever. But! I hope to post this story quickly. It's not completely done but I've got enough finished to start posting. In our first chapter, we will discuss that blood thingy, the reason Harry has to live with his aunt and uncle, and why it won't matter to the kids' guardians. Well, not matter but, oh you'll see. Also we'll see Harry get sorted and a few other things. Alright! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi, that's it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi Lily Potter woke up curled up on the couch in the house's library. There had been a thunder storm the night before and as she was scared of them, she'd taken to reading to distract herself.

"You can't keep falling asleep in here Ladybug."

Heidi looked over the back of the couch and smiled. In the doorway was her one of her guardians and uncle, Remus Lupin.

"I don't mean to, Uncle Moony." Heidi said as she stood up and straightened her nightdress. "But the storm scared me."

Remus moved over to Heidi and smiled at her as he tried to flatten her hair some. "You and your brother just had to get your father's hair."

Heidi pulled the hair tie her aunt taught her to carry from her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Problem solved." she said with a smile.

Remus laughed. "Yes, I guess it is." he sobered a bit. "So, while Aunt Dora's at work today, it'll just be you and I around here."

Heidi frowned. "Where's Padfoot and Harry going to be?"

Remus led Heidi back over to the couch. Once they were sitting, he asked;

"Did you know about your brother's scar hurting at certain times?"

Heidi didn't answer but her eyes dropping to her lap was all the answer Remus needed.

"Why didn't you two ever saying anything?" Remus asked.

Heidi shrugged. "Harry was scared and confused but he didn't want to worry you and Padfoot and Aunt Dora. So he asked me not to tell."

Remus sighed. He never had siblings but given how close he was with James and Sirius he could understand Heidi keeping something from her guardians because her brother asked her to and he told her so.

"But I want you to promise me," he went on. "if Harry ever experiences anything like this again, you'll try and convince him to tell at least Padfoot."

Heidi nodded, resting her head on Remus' arm. "I promise, Uncle Moony." she huffed. "I didn't like keeping it from you."

Remus smiled. He had a feeling she'd say that. Heidi was good at keeping secrets from her brother, aunt and godfather but when it came to Remus, Heidi might as well be under the effects of Veritaserum, a potion that caused the drinker to lose their ability to tell lies. She'd never been able to lie to him, even when she was four and broke a vase from Andromeda and tried to blame it on Harry.

"Well, I guess the guilt you felt is enough punishment." Remus said.

Heidi's head shot up. "Punishment?"

Remus nodded. "Noble reasoning or not, you and Harry lied to Padfoot, Aunt Dora and I every time we asked if Harry was okay when he'd flinch or wince. Padfoot took Harry's broom away until school and he left you up to me."

Heidi exhaled. "Kay, you guys are right. We shouldn't have lied."

Remus nodded. "No, you shouldn't have. But as I said, I know how bad your guilt can get so that is punishment enough." he smiled. "If your brother asks though, you have to help me clean the attic."

Heidi returned the smile. "I volunteered to do that."

Remus leaned in. "Your brother doesn't have to know that, now does he?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're such a bookworm, Heidi."

Heidi looked up from her book. Well, books. She was sitting on the library floor surrounded by several.

"There is nothing wrong with reading, Harry." Heidi said, even though she closed her book as Harry stepped into the room. "What did Poppy say?"

Harry sat down in front of Heidi. "The scar, it's from that night."

Heidi knew what night Harry was referring to. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had long ago sat the two siblings down and explained to them exactly what happened to their parents.

"How?" Heidi asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Voldemort tried to kill me. He used the killing curse."

Heidi frowned. "What? That's not possible."

Harry shrugged. "Apparently it is. It rebounded or something." he shook his head. "I don't know. Padfoot promised to explain everything after dinner tonight. He's also got to share something that he and Dumbledore talked about."

Heidi felt her brow raise. "That could be dangerous."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in front of the fire place in the living room with her knees drawn up to her chest as Sirius explained what he'd been told by Dumbledore and Poppy about Harry's scar.

"Voldemort's spell rebounded off of Harry because of Lily." Sirius said.

"I don't understand." Tonks said from Remus' side on one of the couches.

Sirius leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together. "Because Lily loved Harry and Heidi enough to sacrifice herself for them, that love protected Harry from the curse."

"So his scar is from where the curse rebounded." Remus said as he mirrored Sirius' position. "What about the pain he feels?"

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort's not dead," Sirius said, resting his hands on Harry's shoulder as the boy moved to sit on the floor in front of his godfather. "and that the scar links Harry to him."

"Can the link hurt Harry?" Heidi asked in a small voice.

Sirius looked at his goddaughter, while tightening his hold on Harry a bit. "We don't know, Bug." he looked down at Harry, who was looking at him. "But we will do everything we can to make sure he can't. He won't hurt you." he looked between the two. "Either of you."

The room was silent for a while, everyone taking in what Sirius shared. Remus kept an eye on Heidi, making sure it wasn't too much for the nine, almost ten, year old to handle.

"What else did you have to tell us, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

Sirius nodded. "Ah yes, happier subject. Turns out Professor Bins retired at the end of the last term and Dumbledore would like me to take his place."

Remus and Tonks stared at Sirius while the kids started laughing.

"You?" Remus said. "A teacher? As in teaching students?"

Sirius glared at Remus. "Yes, me." he looked at his godkids. "What do you two think?"

"I think it would be fun to have you as a teacher." Harry said. "As long as you didn't embarrass us."

Tonks laughed as Sirius pouted. "Well you just went and took his fun, Pup."

Remus looked at Heidi. "What do you think, Heidi?"

"You and Aunt Dora work during the day. If Padfoot takes the job," Heidi said, her voice small again. "what would happen to me?"

Harry looked at his guardians, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well, here's the other part of the news." Sirius said. "If I take the job, you, Aunt Dora and Uncle Moony would come live at the school with Harry and I. So during the day, you'd get to wander the school, maybe sit in on some of my first year classes."

Heidi smiled. "Really? I'd get to live at Hogwarts before becoming a student?"

Sirius nodded. "That's right." he looked at Remus and Tonks. "Sound okay with all three of you?"

Tonks smiled. "I'm game if Heidi and Remus are."

Remus looked at Heidi. "What do you think, Bug?"

Heidi's smile got bigger. "Take the job, Padfoot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After the kids were off to bed, the adults regathered in the living room. Tonks and Remus knew there was something Sirius wasn't sharing and had a feeling it was more to do with Voldemort.

"What didn't you tell us, Sirius?" Remus asked once they were sure the kids were asleep.

Sirius scrubbed a hand over his face. "According to Albus, the kids aren't safe here."

Tonks frowned. "They live with three adults, two of which are Aurors."

"Not to mention, this house has almost as many protection charms as Hogwarts and the same defense perimeter as the school." Remus said. "How can they not be safe?"

Sirius shrugged. "He said something about Lily's sacrifice adding extra protection but only if the house they call home is under Lily's blood."

"Under Lily's blood?" Remus repeated softly. "Like a member of Lily's family?"

Sirius nodded. "I think that's what he meant. But the only family I know of is Lily's sister Petunia and I will never subject those kids to that woman."

Remus and Tonks nodded their agreement.

"But then, what do we do to keep them safe?" Tonks asked.

"This place is almost as impenetrable as Hogwarts," Sirius said. "if Albus thinks the school is safe enough for them during the term, then their home is just fine for the summer and holidays. I refuse to uproot them without a damn good reason."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius walked into Heidi's room and found the young girl packing her things for the school year. She was so excited to be going to Hogwarts before she could be an actual student. Sirius honestly thought she was more excited about going then Harry was.

"Ladybug," Sirius called Heidi attention away from her trunk. "I have something to ask you."

Heidi moved to sit on her bed. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm taking your brother to the train tomorrow," Sirius said. "since he wants to take the train to school like all the other kids." he'd already explained to Heidi she couldn't take the train until she was an actual student. "So, do you want to come with me and Harry or go with Aunt Dora and Uncle Moony straight to school to unpack?"

Sirius figured he'd ask Heidi what she wanted instead of assuming. Normally, the now ten year old, stuck to her uncle like glue. Had ever since she found out him being a werewolf when she was five. That information formed a bond between the two that couldn't be broken. Sirius would make cracks some times about Remus being a better godfather then he was to the girl. Tonks would whack Sirius and remind him that he and Remus helped each other. Sirius handled Harry's major problems and Remus, Heidi's. Tonks was there to make sure the boys didn't screw the kids up too badly, or so Tonks' father Ted had said once after watching Tonks yell at Sirius for letting Heidi on a broom with Harry when they were both only four and five years old.

"I think I'll go with you, Padfoot." Heidi said, yanking Sirius from his thoughts. "I wanna see Harry off."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. We have to be at the train station before eleven," he stood up to leave and pointed a finger at Heidi. "so no sleeping in the library tonight."

Heidi held up her hands. "I promise nothing, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head and laughed. "Of course not. Finish packing, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked the grounds of Hogwarts, waiting for the train to arrive. It was still a couple hours away but she was going crazy in the castle. Without Harry, it just wasn't as much fun playing pranks and scaring the teachers who were getting ready for new students.

"Heidi,"

Heidi turned and saw her uncle walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Remus asked, placing the young girl's cloak on her shoulders. "And you left this inside."

Heidi shrugged the cloak on all the way and buttoned the clasp. "I got bored inside."

Remus smiled. "You? Got bored? What, no teachers to scare?"

Heidi giggled. "Not really, no. They're all busy getting ready for the first years."

Remus looked at his niece. "Okay, tell me the truth, Heidi."

Heidi scowled at Remus. "Must you always be able to tell when I'm not being truthful?"

Remus wasn't phased by the look. "Yes, I must. I'm your uncle, it's part of my job."

Heidi sighed. "It's just weird being here without Harry. And knowing he'll be busy with friends and classes for most of the day during the school year."

Remus could understand that. As young children, Sirius, Remus and Tonks had made the decision to home school Harry and Heidi instead of sending them to Muggle Primary school so the two siblings were never apart very much. They'd gotten use to the other always being there.

"It'll be a transition for all of us." Remus said. "But we'll get through it and it's not like you'll never see him again. In fact, Dumbledore has given the okay for you to sit with Harry during the feast after he's sorted."

Heidi smiled up at Remus. "You knew I was gonna have trouble."

Remus returned the smile. "I had an idea, yes." they started back for the castle. "Trust me Ladybug, if Padfoot could sit with Harry during the feast, I think he would."

Heidi laughed. "That would go against not embarrassing us."

Remus nodded. "Exactly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat between Sirius and Remus at the head table in the Great Hall and frowned a bit as she noticed one of the teachers glaring at her.

"Padfoot," Heidi said softly.

Sirius looked at Heidi. "What is it, Heidi?"

Heidi pointed as discreetly as she could. "Why is he glaring at me?"

Sirius glanced over and saw Snape glaring daggers at Heidi. He quickly returned the look.

"Don't worry Ladybug, that's got nothing to do with you." Sirius said. "Just ignore him."

Heidi wasn't sure but couldn't say anything as random ghosts started appearing in the room and she squeaked, surprised.

Remus laughed. "Relax Ladybug. They won't hurt you. They're the ghosts of the school."

Heidi giggled. "I know they won't hurt me. They just surprised me."

Shortly after the ghosts enter, McGonagall and the first years walked through the large double doors at the end of the Great Hall.

"Harry looks nervous." Tonks said from Remus' other side.

"He's afraid of getting sorted into Slytherin." Heidi said, sharing with her guardians what her brother had told a few night previous.

Remus looked at Sirius. "I can't imagine why he'd be afraid of that."

Sirius had never made a secret of what he thought about Slytherin and those in the house.

Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Harry has nothing to worry about. He'll be in Gryffindor."

"Sirius, you know just as well as we do that Harry has qualities from all four houses." Tonks said. "It's not certain he'll be in Gryffindor."

Sirius narrowed a glare at his cousin and Heidi shrunk in her seat. She shouldn't have said anything. Remus noticed Heidi and looked at Sirius.

"Knock it off, Padfoot." Remus said, motioning with his eyes down to Heidi.

Sirius looked at Heidi and winced as he took in the guilty look on her face. Crap. It was rare Heidi shared what she and Harry talked about without her brother's okay and having Sirius react the way he just did was why. She never knew how her guardians were going to react or respond to what she told them.

'Alright Padfoot,' Sirius thought to himself. 'time to be a grown up about this.' He almost felt like whining that he didn't wanna.

"I'm sorry, Heidi." Sirius said. "I didn't mean to react that way. Your aunt and uncle are right." Ugh, those words tasted funny. "Harry could end up in any of the houses, just like you could."

Heidi looked at Sirius. "You'll still love us, right? Even if we're not in Gryffindor?"

"Of course, Ladybug." Sirius said. "You two are my godkids, no matter what house you're in."

Heidi smiled and went back to looking at the first years. Remus nodded to Sirius. Nicely done.

By now, McGonagall had brought the stool and Sorting Hat out.

"Oh I had hoped I was done hearing that thing croon." Tonks groaned.

Remus laughed. "It's not that bad, Dora."

Tonks looked at her husband. "What Great Hall were you sitting in for seven years?"

Sirius nodded. "She's right, Moony. That old hat can sing about as well as Prongs when he was sick."

Heidi frowned at her guardians. "What are you talking about? A hat can't sing."

"We know." Tonks and Sirius chorused.

Heidi's frown deepened as she looked to her uncle for an answer.

Remus smiled. "You'll see in a moment Bug. Just watch."

Heidi faced front again and watched the old hat on the stool. She was sure it wasn't going to do anything when suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide, as if it were a mouth and then the hat started singing. Heidi's jaw dropped as the hat sang about sorting and what each house was like. Remus, Tonks and Sirius all smiled as they watched Heidi and Harry's reactions.

"Well," Sirius started once the hat was done. "at least that part never gets old."

"How?" Heidi asked.

Remus nodded to Dumbledore. "That's something only the Head Master has the answer to."

Heidi shook her head. "This place is weird."

Sirius laughed. "You have no idea."

"Professor Black,"

Wide eyed, Sirius looked at McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall gave Sirius a smile he recognized. Uh oh. "Could you kindly keep your laughter down so that we may get on with the sorting?"

Sirius cleared his throat as a number of students, Harry included, Remus, Tonks and Heidi struggled not to laugh.

"Of course Professor." Sirius said, giving his family a look. "I'm sorry for the disturbance."

McGonagall turned back to the first years. "Now, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Heidi watched the group of first years thin out as more and more were sorted into their houses. She watched a boy named Justin go into Hufflepuff, which had Tonks clapping as she was a former Hufflepuff, a boy named Seamus went into Gryffindor along with a girl named Hermione and another boy named Neville. Draco Malfoy, Heidi's 'cousin' through Sirius and Tonks, had the hat barely touch his head before he was sorted into Slytherin.

"No big surprise there." Sirius muttered.

Finally after more names then Heidi cared to count, Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

As the four watched Harry step forward, whispers filled the hall.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Just ignore them, Pup." Remus whispered to Harry while grabbing the fist Heidi was making. It was well known in the family that Heidi hated people treating Harry differently just because of what happened when they were babies.

A pin could have dropped and echoed in the Great Hall as the hat was placed on Harry's head and everyone waited for the decision to be made. Even Dumbledore sat straighter in his chair, wanting to hear what the hat would say.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted.

All four let out a huge sigh as McGonagall removed the hat from Harry's head and the young boy made his way over to the Gryffindor table that was cheering quite loudly. The sorting finished quickly and soon Dumbledore was standing.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and the Hall broke into cheers and claps. Sirius and Remus were shaking their heads with smiles while they clapped and Heidi looked confused again.

"Is he mental?" Heidi asked softly. She and Harry had heard many stories about the Hogwarts Head Master from their guardians but nothing ever like that.

Sirius and Remus nodded. "Yes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, even with Dumbledore's okay, had chosen to stay at the head table for the entire meal. She had said she would have felt weird just appearing out of nowhere while Harry was making new friends but the three adults knew the real reason. They all knew Harry was probably being asked loads of questions and Heidi wasn't very good at dealing with people asking those questions.

When the last of the desserts vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood again and the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Heidi noticed a set of red haired twins grinning at Dumbledore from the Gryffindor table. She listened closely to Dumbledore's rules, except the one about magic between classes and Quidditch. She couldn't do magic yet and she wasn't a student so she couldn't try out. However, the rule about the third floor corridor caught her attention.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Heidi turned to look at the Head Master along with Remus, Tonks and most of the students. The man's face was completely serious and none of the teachers looked surprised at his announcement, not even Sirius.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked at McGonagall, who was sitting on his free side. "He still has them sing that?"

McGonagall nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Heidi found herself wincing as the school broke into a rather off tune version of the school song. Man, and she thought Padfoot was bad when he sung in the shower. This was ten times worse. She had to fight the urge to clamp her hands over her ears to block it out. Finally, though, they finished, the red haired twins finishing last, singing nice and slow, making Heidi and a few others laugh.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said. "a magic beyond all we do here. And now, off to bed. Off you trot."

Remembering what Sirius told her about the students leaving before the teachers, Heidi stayed in her seat but watched Harry look up at the head table. He waved to them and they waved back before he went off with the red haired boy named Ron.

"Ready for bed, Heidi?" Tonks asked, noticing the drooping eyes on her niece.

Heidi nodded while fighting a yawn. The three adults smiled. Remus picked the ten year old up.

"If it's alright with everyone," Remus said, knowing the teachers usually lingered to talk. "I'm going to take her to bed."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Remus." he looked at Sirius and Tonks. "Will you two be retiring as well?"

"I'm afraid I have an early shift tomorrow, sir." Tonks said.

"I'm good for a little longer, Albus." Sirius said. He turned to his cousin and best friend. "I'll see you two in a while."

The two nodded and, with Heidi tucked in her uncle's arms, left the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Sirius watched after them.

"How did Heidi take everything?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius sighed. "I know she had a hard time wrapping her head around everything but she seems to be handling it okay. At least, that's what Remus says."

"They're close?" McGonagall asked.

Sirius nodded. "As close as Harry and I are. She, along with Dora, remind him he doesn't have to be so closed off just because he's a werewolf and he's there whenever she needs someone to talk to. I think, as long as Heidi has Remus, she'll be able to handle whatever comes our way."

"She's special." Dumbledore said, in that way that told you he knew more then he was saying. "More special when we can ever know."

McGonagall and Sirius exchanged a look but didn't question the Head Master's words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Ah, Dumbledore and his lovely crypticness. Gotta love that man. Alright, so there's the first chapter, it's long, longer then I meant for it to be. I can't promise all chapters will be this long but I'll do my best. So let me know what you think, for those who are familiar with my work, flame policy stands, those who aren't, the flame policy is on the bottom of my profile and thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is willing to do anything to protect his godchildren and let's see what Remus gets up to while Sirius is teaching and Tonks is busy being an Auror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Wow, you guys like the story so far. That's great! I can't tell ya how many times I've rewritten parts of this. I'm glad you like what I'm giving you. So, chapter two, we get to see a bit more of the bond between Heidi and Remus and Remus explains to the young Potter why Sirius doesn't trust Snape. This isn't a long chapter but have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi woke up early the next morning and wandered into the main room of the dubbed Marauder's Quarters. It was Sirius's idea. Go figure. She was surprised to find her brother there talking with Sirius, both looking very worried.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

Harry looked at Sirius, leaving it up to his godfather to decide on telling Heidi.

"Your brother's scar was hurting again," Sirius said. "during dinner last night."

Heidi's eyes widened. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "We've got classes, Pup." As Harry headed out, Sirius looked at Heidi. "A house elf left you breakfast on the coffee table. Moony would like you to stop by the bookstore in Hogsmeade at lunch." he paused for a minute before kneeling in front of Heidi. "Watch out for Professor Snape, Bug and ask Hagrid if you can take Fang to see Moony."

Heidi frowned. "What's going on, Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed. "I'm not sure, kiddo. I'm sure it's nothing but your aunt, uncle and I agreed that we want you to be as careful as possible. So promise,"

Heidi nodded. "I promise, Padfoot. I'll be careful."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi made her way to Hagrid's hut, holding her skirt to her legs as she skipped down the path. It was almost lunch time so she figured she should go get Fang before starting the trek to Hogsmeade where Remus worked at the bookstore. She'd spent most of the morning in the school library, reading and helping the librarian. Reading and books were another thing that Heidi and Remus bonded over. They both loved to read while Sirius, Harry and even Tonks only read when they had to.

Heidi arrived at Hagrid's hut and found him outside.

"Hey Hagrid." she said with a smile.

Hagrid looked at her. "Hello there Heidi. What are you doing out and about?"

"I'm meeting Uncle Moony in Hogsmeade." Heidi said. "And Padfoot wanted to know if I could take Fang with me."

Hagrid nodded. "'A course you can." he stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled for Fang. The massive boar hound came bounding out of Hagrid's hut and stopped at his master's side. "Fang, you're gonna watch out fer Heidi fer a bit, okay?"

Heidi held out her hand, like she was taught, and smiled. "Hey Fang."

Fang wandered over to Heidi and sniffed her hand before licking it. Heidi held back a cringe. Ew. She looked back at Hagrid.

"I'll bring him back later." she said as she and Fang started away. "Thanks Hagrid!"

Hagrid waved. "Don't mention it. Have fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stopped outside the bookstore Remus worked in and looked at Fang. "Alright Fang, you stay by the door and I'll be back soon." she patted the dog's head. "And if you listen, I'll get you a treat from Honeydukes."

Heidi knew the dog had a soft spot for sweets. As if recognizing the name of the sweet shop, Fang barked once before laying down outside the door, resting his head on his paws. Heidi smiled before heading into the store.

"Mr. Bachhound! Uncle Moony!" Heidi called as she walked through the shelves.

"In back!" came the echoed answer.

Heidi shook her head and smiled. Those two were way too similar. She expertly moved through the shelves and made her way to the back room of the store. There she found her uncle and a much older man working on restoring a book. Mr. Devis Bachhound was a short, portly man with no hair what-so-ever on his head or above his eyes. Though, his rather large beard did make up for that. He was one of the few people in the world who didn't shun Remus for being a werewolf, as he came from a family where his father was a werewolf. He understood Remus's challenges with finding and holding down a job and had no problem giving him a work schedule that fit around the full moon cycle.

"Hard at work, I see." Heidi said, startling the two men even though they had answered her call moments before.

"Heidi my dear," Devis said, placing a hand over his heart. "you walk much too quietly."

Heidi smiled. "I called out when I entered the store sir, just like always. You and Uncle Moony were just too busy with your new project." she looked at the book. "Speaking of which, what is it?"

On the table was a rather large, leather bound book with extremely thick pages.

"It's a book from the school's library." Remus explained. "That's why I asked you to come. I was hoping you'd take it back up after lunch."

Heidi nodded. "Of course. But that means we have to eat first."

Remus and Devis laughed.

"Take your break Remus," Devis said. "I'll have the book finished when you two get back."

Remus smiled at the older man before grabbing his cloak and following Heidi out of the store. He spotted Fang and gave Heidi a questioning look.

"Padfoot's idea." Heidi said. "He thought it would be a good idea, with Harry's scar hurting, if I didn't walk down by myself."

Remus cocked a brow. "I wonder if your godfather remembers that Fang's a bloody coward." he smiled at Heidi. "You're looking at the only boar hound alive that will run away from its own shadow."

Heidi laughed and the two plus Fang set off the Three Broomsticks just down the way from the bookstore.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once the two were into their meal, Heidi asked the question that had been bugging her all morning.

"Uncle Moony, why did Padfoot tell me to watch out for Professor Snape?"

Remus sighed, setting his silverware down. Heidi caught sight of the Howlite around her uncle's neck that allowed him to touch silver without being burned. It also, like the one she wore, helped with insomnia, something they both suffered from. While his was a on a short leather cord, keeping it high up, near his neck, hers was on a silver chain that hung low, under her shirt. They had been gifts from Tonks while she got Harry and Sirius blue lace agate necklaces on leather cords. Theirs were to help with patience. Heidi had yet to see them work.

"Your parents, aunt, godfather and I went to school with Professor Snape." Remus started explaining. "He was in our year, two above your aunt, and we, well to be honest Bug, we picked on him. A lot. Your father and Padfoot mostly but Wormtail and I helped more often then not."

Heidi scowled at the mention of the man who turned on her parents and guardians.

"Severus never forgave any of us for what we did to him during school." Remus said. "And he never forgave your mother for choosing your father over him."

From stories, Heidi knew that Snape and Lily had been best friends up until their fifth year when Snape made the mistake of calling Lily a mudblood, a foul name for someone muggleborn, a witch or wizard born to parents who couldn't do magic.

"I still don't understand why I have to watch out for him." Heidi said.

"When the war first started," Remus went on. "Snape was on Voldemort's side."

Heidi frowned. "Why on Earth is he teaching?"

Remus held up a hand. "Hold on Ladybug, I'm getting there. Snape joined Voldemort's side because he believed he could become strong, powerful. The opposite of what he was during school." Remus leaned his arms on the table and laced his fingers together. "However, he quickly saw that was not going to be the way and he turned spy for our side. Your godfather though, never trusted him. Never truly believed that Snape had changed his ways. That's why he told you to watch out for Snape. Padfoot doesn't trust him and I doubt he ever will."

Heidi played with her food as she rolled Remus's words around in her head. "What do you think?"

Remus rubbed his mouth. "I think everyone deserves a second chance and until Severus gives me reason not to trust him, I will continue to."

Remus watched his niece, saw her thoughts bouncing back and forth in her eyes and knew she was trying to form her own opinion on the Potions Master.

"I think," Heidi finally said. "I need to see what he's like for myself."

Remus smiled. Heidi really was mature beyond her years. "That sounds like a very good idea to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Carrying a book that was almost as big as she was, Heidi walked back into Hogwarts after leaving Fang back at Hagrid's hut with his small bag of treats.

"Miss Potter," Heidi peaked past the book and saw McGonagall. "that is a rather large book."

Heidi smiled. "Uncle Moony and his boss were working on it for the school. He asked me to bring it back."

"That's very nice of you." McGonagall said. "But, I think," She pulled out her wand and waved it at the book. It moved from Heidi's arms to beside her, floating in the air. "There, that should make it easier to deliver."

Heidi stared in awe at the book before looking at McGonagall again. "I love magic."

McGonagall gave a small laugh and smile. "Then you are definitely in the right place. Off with you, now."

Heidi started walking and giggled as the book followed her down the hall. McGonagall watched her go, with an almost motherly smile on her face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have that. Like I said, not long but I was just looking to explain the dislike, okay hatred, that we will see between Snape and Sirius. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Heidi to have her first confrontation with Draco, along with sitting with Remus during his first full moon at Hogwarts since he was a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Okay kids, we've got the next chapter of Heidi going. In this chapter we have our first confrontation with Mr. Malfoy, tiny little putz. Heidi holds her own, don't worry with back up from Harry and his friends. Also, the major part of this chapter is Remus's first transformation of the school year. I wanted to give you guys a look into how Heidi handles it. So, have fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The first week of classes flew by, at least for Heidi they did. She spent most of her time either in the Library or sitting in on Sirius's classes or down in Hogsmeade with Remus. She hadn't been able to see Harry much other then meals and the few classes of his she'd sat in. It was hard for her, not being around her brother as much but like Remus told her, it was an adjustment they'd all have to get used to and she was. Slowly.

Thankfully though, it was Friday and Heidi knew Harry had the afternoon free from classes.

Tonks, who had the day off, looked up as Heidi came skipping out of her room. "Where are you off to, Bug?"

Heidi looked at her aunt. "I'm gonna go meet Harry outside his last class. He doesn't have any classes this afternoon so we're gonna go see Hagrid."

Tonks smiled. "Alright but remember to be back in the castle before dark and if it looks close, have Hagrid walk you."

Heidi nodded. "Kay Aunt Dora."

Heidi left the Marauder's Quarters, the door of which was a painting of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Heidi. Dumbledore had put it up just after James and Lily died so they'd always been around. Unlike the other portraits in the school, it didn't move but it did capture the family when all was right in their world.

Giving the picture a long look and small smile, Heidi started down the hall. She passed the door leading to Snape's dungeon classroom and suppressed a shiver. She hadn't met the man yet, other then his glaring during meals but Heidi had noticed that students never looked all that happy when leaving his class.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Heidi waited. Potions was Harry last class for the day and he told her to wait right by the door, that he had a few people he wanted her to meet.

It wasn't long before she heard voices making their way up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Heidi fought the urge to melt into the wall. Being shy by nature, she didn't like meeting new people. Her guardians had done everything they could to help her grow out of the habit but Heidi couldn't seem to shake it.

The first couple of kids out were three Slytherins. Heidi's cousin Draco and two bigger kids who's names Heidi couldn't remember.

"What are you doing here, Baby Potter?" Draco demanded with a sneer.

Heidi resisted rolled her eyes. "Waiting and in your opinion, wasting space. Shove off Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward. "You can't talk to me that way."

"I think she just did."

Heidi turned and saw one of the first year Gryffindors walking over. Sadly, his name escaped Heidi's memory too. He was only about an inch taller then Heidi and had short brown hair and green eyes a few shades darker then a blade of grass.

Draco turned his sneer on the boy. "One half blood defending another, go figure."

"Get out of here, Draco." Harry said, stepping up to the other boy's side.

Draco and his goons turned and walked away, heads held high like they won some kind of fight.

"Thanks for helping Heidi, Seamus." Harry said to the other boy.

Seamus! That was his name. Heidi smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks. Normally he walks away after getting the first word in."

Seamus smiled. "No problem." he held out his hand. "Seamus Finnigan."

Heidi gladly shook his head. "Heidi Potter." she looked at her brother. "One of the people you wanted me to meet?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he motioned to the small group behind him. "These are the others. Guys, this is my sister, Heidi. Heidi, Ron Weasley," a tall, thin boy with freckles and a long nose. "Neville," a round face boy clutching a toad and seemed to have boils all over him. Clearly Potions went badly for him. "Dean," a black boy who seemed to be even taller then Ron. Wow, she could hurt her neck looking at him. "and Hermione." the girl had lots of bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth and looked a bit stuck up to Heidi but she was the only girl in the group so Heidi could understand the look. Sometimes you had to be stuck up to fit in.

Heidi gave them all a small wave. "Hi." she looked back at her brother. "Are they coming to Hagrid's with us?"

"Hagrid?" Dean, Seamus and Neville asked.

"He's the big guy who was at the train when we got here." Ron said. "I'm in Harry."

"Count me in." Seamus said.

"I have homework to do." Hermione said. She looked at Heidi. "Make sure they do theirs."

Heidi gave the girl a look as she walked away. "Bossy, ain't she?"

Dean and Neville bowed out too, wanting to get head starts on their homework. Together with Ron and Seamus, Harry and Heidi headed out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut.

"How's your week going?" Harry asked his sister as they walked.

Heidi shrugged. "Alright. I've spent a lot of it with Uncle Moony at the bookstore and in the library."

Harry shook his head. "And you say you're not a bookworm."

Heidi huffed. "I also sat in on a few of Padfoot's classes."

"Okay, question." Ron said. "Who is Padfoot and Moony?"

Heidi laughed. Oops. "Padfoot would be Professor Black, he's our godfather and Uncle Moony is our uncle Remus Lupin."

"So, what's with the nicknames?" Seamus asked.

"Those were their nicknames in school." Harry further explained. "Our dad was Prongs and," he ground his teeth. "a former friend of theirs was Wormtail."

Heidi glared daggers at the ground at the mention of Wormtail.

"You okay, Heidi?" Seamus asked.

Heidi nodded. "Fine." she looked up to see they were almost at Hagrid's hut and to her and Harry's surprise, Remus was there. "Uncle Moony!"

Remus turned and waved at the kids. The foursome picked up their pace and were at the hut in seconds. Heidi hugged her uncle, as did Harry.

"I thought you were working today." Harry said.

Remus nodded. "I worked half a day because of tonight."

"Am I still coming?" Heidi asked.

"Of course." Remus said. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you away." he smiled. "I learned that lesson many years ago."

Harry and Heidi laughed before Harry introduced his friends to Hagrid and Remus. Loud barks were suddenly heard and Fang came bounding out of the house, charging right for Heidi. The boys backed away while Heidi smiled.

"Um, Heidi," Harry said uncertainly.

"Don't worry Harry," Hagrid said. "Heidi knows how to handle Fang."

Seamus looked doubtful. "How can anyone handle a dog that big?"

Fang came to a stop directly in front of Heidi and bowed his head down so she could pet him.

"Just like that." Remus said to Seamus's question. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Alright, you kids enjoy yourselves. Watch the time and Heidi," he waited for her to look at him. "I'll see you as soon as you're done with dinner."

Heidi nodded, her face serious and Remus left the kids with Hagrid.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

Heidi shook her head. "Nothing."

Ron looked at Harry, who also shook his head.

"It's not important, Ron." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Tonks, must your hair be so annoyingly bright?"

Harry and Heidi laughed as they heard their godfather's usual complaint about Tonks's ever changing hair color. Harry was stopping by the Marauder's quarters to say hi to his aunt before heading off with Ron and Seamus to finally get started on their homework.

"Sirius, it's the same color it usually is." Tonks replied. The siblings noticed their aunt was sporting her usual unusual shade of pink.

"And it's annoying." Sirius shot back.

"You're just saying that because you're sitting over there, having to actually be a teacher and grade things when you don't want to." Tonks said. "Therefore, you're looking for something to distract you so you can procrastinate."

Sirius sputtered. "What? That's completely...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tonks mockingly nodded, her eyes still fixed on the book in her hands. "Of course you don't."

The two adults were distracted by laughter. They looked at the entrance way and saw Harry and Heidi laughing while Seamus and Ron tried to hold their laughter in out of respect for their teacher.

"Oh thanks, Tonks." Sirius said in what appeared to be actual horror. "Now you've got my students laughing at me."

"Did you have Hagrid walk you back?" Tonks asked the kids, ignoring Sirius's words.

Sirius huffed at his cousin but waited for the kids to answer.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't that close to dark but Hagrid was coming up for dinner anyway."

Sirius nodded. "Good." he looked at his goddaughter. "Heidi, you'll want to eat early, just to be safe."

"Um," Seamus piped up. "what exactly are Heidi and Mr. Lupin doing tonight?"

Sirius and Tonks exchanged a look. Telling any friends of the kids would be a decision for Remus so Tonks quickly thought up a lie.

"Heidi and Remus go visit family once a month." Tonks said.

Ron and Seamus accepted the lie and the conversation moved on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi saw the sun was beginning to set as she made her way through the Great Hall. She'd just finished eating and was headed to meet Remus.

"Night Heidi!" Seamus, Dean and Neville called from the Gryffindor table.

Heidi smiled and waved to them. She heard Draco mocking them from the Slytherin table and wished more then anything she had a wand to hex them with.

"You can hex them all you want, Miss Potter," Heidi stopped as Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere. "but it won't stop them."

Heidi sighed. "I know, Head Master but it doesn't make them any less annoying."

Dumbledore smiled. "No, I dare say, it does not." he glanced out the window. "I've kept you long enough. I know your uncle is waiting."

Heidi smiled as well and left the Great Hall. She knew Remus would be waiting for her just outside the entrance of the school. Sure enough, he was leaning against the wall, though his appearance now so more ruffled then that afternoon. Heidi knew, as the moon got closer, Remus felt it more. He didn't have an 'inner wolf' like most people thought but he did feel the pull of the moon and fought it, even if it was a useless fight.

"Remember the rules?" Remus asked as they walked onto the ground of the school, towards a rather large tree.

Heidi nodded. "I'm to stay downstairs until the moon has been up for twenty minutes and am not to come up until those twenty minutes have passed, no matter what. If I see or sense anything wrong, I am to come back to the school right away and get Padfoot and Aunt Dora."

Remus nodded. "Good. I know it sounds silly, Bug, since we don't have these rules at home but I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Heidi nodded again. "I know, Uncle Moony." she was aware Remus's greatest fear was attacking one of them during the full moon. "Did you take all of your potion?"

"I finished it just before dinner." Remus said. The Wolf's Bane potion allowed Remus to keep his mind during the transformation so he could control himself.

Remus stopped Heidi about ten yards from the tree. "You'll remember this tree as the Whomping Willow."

Heidi took an involuntary step back as the tree moved. "Oh yeah, I remember it."

Remus pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. "Imobulize." the tree froze in place. He smiled at Heidi. "There, perfectly safe."

Heidi eyed the tree as they stepped closer. "Pardon me, Uncle Remus but since this tree nearly crushed me, I don't see anything safe about it, frozen or not."

Remus laughed as he knelt down to uncover the hole in the roots of the tree. Heidi looked up at the tree as he did.

"Why couldn't we go through Hogsmeade again?" she asked.

Remus leaned his hands on his knees. "The path from there is closed off to the public. Technically, no one's supposed to go to the Shack. It's only because of Dumbledore that I can."

Heidi knelt beside her uncle to help him. "Alright, let's get a move on then. That sun is setting pretty fast."

After a few more minutes to hole was uncovered and Remus lowered Heidi down into the passage way. After lowering himself down, the two moved along the passage until they came to what looked like a trap door above them. Remus pushed the door open and climbed out before pulling Heidi out. He shut the door again and looked at Heidi.

"Now stay down here." Remus said. "It'll be about ten more minutes before the sun is completely set and then it's twenty minutes after that you can come up."

Heidi nodded and pulled a book from her bag. "I'm all set, Uncle Moony. Go."

Remus kissed Heidi on the head before heading up the stairs to their left. Heidi settled with her back against the stair case and opened her book. After about fifteen minutes, Heidi noticed it was completely dark outside, minus the light of the moon and her ears picked up on the sounds of Remus transforming. Heidi felt tears press at her eyes. While the potion let Remus keep his mind, it didn't help the pain and it killed her to hear her uncle in such pain.

Biting her lip, Heidi tipped her head back and looked up the stairs. It took everything in her not to go charging up the stairs. But she knew that would make Remus upset with her. She knew it was best to stay put and she'd gotten quite good at doing what was best when her guardians asked her to.

She tried to focus on her book but found it was useless. Putting the book back in her bag, Heidi stood up and started pacing. There was still fifteen minutes to pass before she could go upstairs. Heidi paced over to the window and stared up at the moon.

"Damn you." she whispered. She'd been whispering a version of those two words every full moon since she found out about Remus. At the age of five, she could never understand how something so beautiful could cause her uncle so much pain and suffering. Now, five years and a lot of books older, she had some better understanding but not much.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fifteen slow minutes later, Heidi started up the stairs. The closer she got to the top room, the more she could hear Moony's labored breathing. It always took him a good bit to get his breath back. Pushing the door to the top most room open, Heidi stepped inside and smiled. Laying on the floor was a creature a good deal larger then a normal sized wolf with sandy brown and gray fur and Remus's blue eyes.

"Hey there, Moony." Heidi said as she knelt at the wolf's side. "Everything go okay?"

The wolf gave a nod and small whine as it nuzzled the hand Heidi was using to stroke its snout.

"I'm fine, Moony." it felt weird to call him Uncle while he was like this. "I stayed downstairs like you said. I promise." she pulled her book back out. "Want me to read to you?"

Moony nodded and the two settled down.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Had to add the piece above about Sirius whining about Tonks's hair. It was needed. The first transformation went off just fine, Heidi kept her word to Remus and they're good. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first flying lesson and Heidi gets a look at just what her brother will do for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! I'm SO sorry people! Heidi decided she was going to be like her godfather and be difficult for me to write but I'm back. This is a short chapter, yes but I wanted to give you guys something while I'm off polishing off more of the book. So, have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked into the Great Hall at lunch the next day and joined her brother at the Gryffindor table.

"How'd last night go?" Harry asked quietly before his friends joined them.

Heidi nodded. "It went as good as it can go."

Harry rubbed Heidi's back. "It helps him, having you there."

Heidi sighed. "Yeah, I know." Seamus, Hermione and Ron sat down. "So, happy for the first week of classes to be over?"

"Yes." the boys chorused.

"Actually," Hermione said. "I was hoping we'd learn more."

Ron gaped at Hermione. "How much more could you possibly want to learn in a week?"

Hermione huffed. "Well excuse me for being interested in school."

Heidi looked between the two as they kept arguing before looking at Seamus and Harry. "Do they do this a lot?"

The two boys nodded. "Yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi bounced in front of her godfather. "Can I please watch Harry's first flying lesson, Padfoot? Please!"

Remus and Tonks snickered from the couch. They'd tried to limit how many of Harry's classes Heidi sat in on so she wouldn't be too far ahead in her first year but they all knew how much the Potter children loved flying.

Sirius gave his cousin and best friend a look before looking back at Heidi. She had pulled out her puppy dog eyes. He almost groaned. That just wasn't fair.

"Alright Heidi, you can watch Harry's flying lesson." he said. "But I want you to stay with Madam Hooch the whole time."

Heidi nodded. "Deal!" she hugged Sirius. "Thank you Padfoot."

Sirius sighed but smiled. "You're welcome, Ladybug.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Thursday came and Heidi made her way to the grounds where the flying lesson would take place. She planned on helping Madam Hooch set up for the lesson after getting the okay from the teacher to sit in on the class.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Madam Hooch said. The woman had short, gray hair and yellow eyes, like a hawk. "right on time. How exactly did you get your godfather to agree to this?"

Heidi smiled. "Padfoot has a hard time saying no to Harry and I. All I had to do was ask."

Madam Hooch laughed. "Of course. Well, let's get these brooms set up. It's almost time for the lesson to start."

It took no more then ten minutes to get twenty brooms set up in neat rows. Madam Hooch patted her pockets.

"Drat, I've forgotten my whistle." she said. She looked at Heidi. "Come on, I know you're not supposed to be left alone."

Heidi followed Madam Hooch to her office and waited patiently while she grabbed her whistle before they made their way back to the field. The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were already there and just standing around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Heidi stood back, just behind Madam Hooch as the students stepped up to their brooms. She saw Harry give his an uncertain look and bit back a smile. The school brooms were in less then perfect condition.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch said. "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Settling on the ground, Heidi watched in amazement as Harry's broom went shooting into his hand while most of the others either rolled over or stayed on the ground. Wow, she hoped her magic was as good as her brother's. Watching as the first years mounted their brooms, Heidi had to laugh as Madam Hooch told Draco he'd been holding his broom wrong for years. Harry and Heidi knew to correct way, having flown more then once with their godfather.

Heidi was pulled from her thoughts as Neville fly up in the air before Madam Hooch blew her whistle and he couldn't seem to get back down. Well, at least not safely. He slipped sideways off the broom and crashed hard into the ground. Heidi stood as Madam Hooch helped Neville up, the teacher's face as white as the boy's.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said. "You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Heidi moved to Harry's side as Madam Hooch led Neville off.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Draco's laughter broke the silence. "The great lump."

Everyone turned to face the Slytherin as his fellow first years joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvarti Patil snapped.

"Look!" Draco said, picking up Neville's Remembrall out of the grass. His gran had sent it to him.

"Give it here, Draco." Harry said.

Heidi knew this wasn't going to end well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Or maybe it would.

"You're the new seeker?" Heidi said, almost in disbelief. Harry had just finished filling her and Ron in on what happened when McGonagall came out after Draco and Harry had mounted brooms while fighting to get Neville's Remembrall back.

"Seeker?" Ron repeated, his stopped halfway to his mouth. "But first years never-you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"A century." Harry finished for him. "Wood told me."

Heidi sipped her juice. "When are you going to tell Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora?"

"Tonight." Harry said. "I'm coming back with you after dinner."

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco said as he walked up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends." Harry said, his tone cold.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Malory said. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only."

"We know what a Wizard's duel is, Draco." Heidi snapped. "We were raised in a wizarding household, just like you."

"Ron's my second." Harry said. "Which goon is yours?"

Draco sized up Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe. Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

Draco walked away and Heidi looked at her brother.

"You have to tell Padfoot." Heidi said. "Draco's not going to show, we both know it."

Harry nodded. "After dinner."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, the next chapter will start off with Harry filling in his guardians about Draco and becoming a seeker. It should be up soon. I really hope it is. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, short little chapter over how big a weasel Draco can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, so much for this chapter being up quickly. I'm sorry for the size of it but I wasn't aiming for it to be long so yeah. Anywho, this is the duel. Kinda. Well, you all know how it goes. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat between her uncle and aunt while Harry explained everything to them. First about being Seeker. Sirius's response was a bone crushing hug and trying to go out right away to get Harry a new broom. It took Remus holding him down and Tonks reminding him that first years can't have brooms for Sirius to calm down. Now he was filling them in on Draco's duel challenge.

Sirius scrubbed a hand over his mouth. "Well, we all know Draco set this up to get you in trouble, Harry."

Harry flopped down on the floor in front of the fire. "Yeah, Heidi and I figured he probably won't even show."

Remus leaned back on the couch. "He'll probably tipped Argus off. Drop a few bread crumbs to let him know a student will be out of bed."

"But if I don't show," Harry said. "Draco will start telling people I was too afraid to face him."

"So you'll go." Sirius said.

Heidi and Tonks looked at Sirius like he was nuts. "What?"

Sirius nodded. "He'll go but Remus and I will be with him. He's under age so technically he can't duel without a parent or guardian present any way."

Tonks smirked. "That's smart thinking, Padfoot."

Sirius shot his cousin a look while the others laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood beside Tonks as Remus, Sirius and Harry left to go wait for Draco, or more likely Filch, in the trophy room.

"Why do we have to stay behind?" Heidi pouted.

Tonks laughed. "Oh, we're not staying behind, bug. We're going to get Dumbledore so Filch doesn't try to get everyone in trouble."

Heidi smiled. "Cool."

The two left the Marauder's quarters and turned to go the the opposite way the boys did. They made their way quietly through the school, not wanting to disturb the paintings. Heidi had no idea where Dumbledore slept, let alone where his office was, since she'd never been there so she wasn't too surprised when Tonks stopped in front of a phoenix statue.

"Lemon drops." Tonks said.

Heidi was surprised to find the statue moving and only moved forward onto the stairs that appeared when Tonks indicated for her to.

"What is this?" Heidi asked.

Tonks smiled. "Another secret of Dumbledore's."

Heidi shook her head. "That man is so weird."

Tonks nodded her agreement as the statue stopped. They stepped forward towards a door and before Tonks could knock, it opened. Inside was Dumbledore's office and Tonks didn't look very surprised to see the old man sitting behind his desk.

"I was waiting for you two to show up." Dumbledore said.

Tonks smiled. "I should have known you'd already know, sir."

"Yes," Dumbledore said as he stood. "well Mr. Malfoy isn't nearly as sneaky as he had hoped." he walked around his desk to Tonks and Heidi. "Let's be going, shall we?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE TROPHY ROOM!

Heidi rolled her eyes as the poltergeist Peeves shouted this information at the top of his lungs. At the rate he was going, he was going to wake the whole school.

"Now Peeves," Dumbledore said. "there is no need for that. I am well aware of the situation and you are going to wake the school."

Peeves huffed at the Head Master but floated away none the less. Heidi and Tonks followed Dumbledore into the Trophy room where they found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus looking more then a little annoyed and Remus and Sirius talking with a very agitated Filch.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

Heidi moved to her brother and friends while Filch started railing about the kids being out of bed and Remus and Sirius getting in the way.

"Did Draco show?" Heidi asked.

Harry shook his head. "He didn't, just as we figured."

Heidi crossed her arms and snorted. "Weasel."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Weasel is one thing to call Draco. I have more but they aren't so nice. Next up is Halloween. Not a happy time for our little family. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is never an easy time for the Marauder family. But there are other things to distract them from their sadness. Only, I don't think they imagined trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Alright, I came to realize I'm a moron. Don't ask, just know that this hopefully means Heidi chapters will be coming faster. This chapter, we've reached Harry's first Quidditch training and Halloween. As we all know, Halloween isn't exactly a happy time for our little family. And of course, Draco is going to make things worse, not to mention the little problem of the troll. Yeah, it'll be a fun chapter. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat at the head table with Sirius the next morning for breakfast and stifled a laugh at the look on Draco's face when he saw Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table before he stormed out of the Hall.

"I don't think he's happy about his plan failing." Heidi murmured to Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "He'll be even less happy when he finds out about the letter I sent his father this morning."

Heidi snickered as the owls came flooding in with everyone's mail. Heidi was a little surprised when a medium size parcel fell in her lap from the family owl. She frowned.

"That would be a," Sirius paused. "bribe."

Heidi looked at him. "Bribe?'

Sirius nodded. "Your aunt, uncle and I decided Harry needed a new broom for Quidditch. Now, since I'm his guardian and teacher, I can't buy him one but," he nodded towards McGonagall. "she can and with our okay, she did. I thought we'd get you something too, just to keep things fair."

Heidi smiled. For as long as Sirius, Remus and Tonks had been their guardians, they'd always tried to keep things fair when it came to presents. The only time they didn't stick to that rule was birthdays, for obvious reasons.

Heidi opened the box and found three volumes on werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures.

"Moony mentioned you'd been reading a lot about werewolves," Sirius said. "and I thought these might help." he looked at his niece. "Any reason you've been reading those books?"

Heidi shrugged. "I wanna find a way to help Uncle Moony. Something other then the Wolfbane potion."

Sirius smiled but didn't comment. Dumbledore was right. Heidi was special.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks helped Heidi secure her cloak as Remus and Sirius drooled over Harry's new broom. She understood it was cool but they were going a little over board. They'd been going on about the color of the wood for almost twenty minutes.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Tonks said as she stood up. "We have to go. It's almost seven." she took the broom and handed it back to Harry. "Go ahead Pup, we'll meet you there." she looked at Heidi. "You go with him, Bug."

Heidi and Harry nodded and left the room giggling as they caught the beginning of Tonks scolding Remus and Sirius.

"Honestly, you're acting like school boys who just saw their first broom. If you can't-"

The portrait closed, silencing Tonks's words. The siblings shook their heads and left the school.

"So, you nervous?" Heidi asked as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry nodded. "A little. I mean, playing at home is one thing but it's taken so seriously here. What if I'm no good?"

Heidi smiled. "Harry, you caught Neville's Remembrall when no one else could even see it. You're plenty good. You just need to believe in yourself."

Harry returned Heidi's smile. "Thanks Heidi."

"Anytime."

The two made it to the Quidditch pitch but Wood wasn't there yet. Harry, eager to try out his new broom, mounted it and pushed hard off the ground. Heidi watched him from the stands and cheered as he flew around the pitch. It wasn't long before Wood showed up with Tonks, Remus and Sirius not far behind. While Tonks and Sirius stayed on the pitch to help Wood teach Harry, Remus joined Heidi in the stands.

"Look!" Sirius called from the pitch. "The official Gryffindor cheerleader has returned!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being the one Marauder who didn't play Quidditch, Padfoot."

Sirius smirked. "I never said there was. Did your old seat miss you?"

Tonks took the beater bat from Wood. "Can you release a bludger please?"

Wood nodded and Tonks set the agitated ball straight into Sirius's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Act your age!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus laid in bed Halloween morning, watching Heidi and Tonks sleep. For as long as James and Lily had been gone, Heidi would sleep with them the night before Halloween while Sirius would spend the night as Padfoot at the foot of Harry's bed. It helped them all prepare for the day ahead.

"Ten years to the day."

Tonks's voice pulled Remus from his thoughts. He met her sad eyes with his own.

"It's gonna be a trying day." he said softly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius let's Harry miss classes for today."

"I don't think Harry will want to." Tonks said, her own tone soft. "He's always tried to treat the day as normal as possible. This one though," she combed her fingers throat Heidi's hair. "I doubt she'll leave the room for more then meals."

Heidi started to squirm, letting her aunt and uncle know she was waking.

"Morning Bug," Tonks said with a small smile as Heidi's eyes opened.

Heidi grunted and buried her face in her pillow. Remus rubbed her arm.

"We know, Ladybug." he said. "It'll be okay."

The three slowly got up and ventured out to the main room where Sirius and Harry already were. The five sat in silence for a while before Harry stood up.

"I've got classes soon." he said. "I should get to breakfast."

Sirius nodded. "We'll see you there, Pup."

Harry nodded also and hugged his guardians and sister before leaving. Sirius looked at Heidi, who was tucked against Remus's side.

"What do you want to do for the day, Bug?" Sirius asked.

"I'm gonna stay here." Heidi said. "I don't wanna go anywhere else."

Sirius gave her an understanding smile. "Alright but promise you'll come to the Hall for lunch and dinner."

Heidi gave a small nod. "I promise, Padfoot."

"Right," Sirius stood up. "I'm gonna go get ready and head to breakfast."

Tonks stood as well. "I gotta get ready too. Moody promised I could stay in the office today but I still have to go in."

Remus wrapped his arm around Heidi and looked at his wife and friend. "We're just gonna stay here for a little longer."

Tonks gave both a kiss before leaving the room and Sirius patted Remus's shoulder and kissed Heidi on the head before vanishing into his room.

"You sure you wanna stay here all day, Heidi?" Remus asked.

Heidi nodded against Remus's shoulder. "I'm sure." she sniffed. "I miss them."

Remus hugged Heidi tightly. "Me too, Ladybug. Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. She'd spent most of the day after Remus left for work curled up on the sofa flipping through photo albums of her parents and guardians from when they were kids. It wasn't the best way to spend the day but Heidi liked looking at the pictures.

"Well, if it isn't baby Potter."

Heidi rolled her eyes. Just her luck. "Draco, shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco countered.

Heidi waved a hand down the hall. "Where does it look like I'm going?"

Draco stepped up to Heidi. "Didn't see you around the castle today. Were you hiding?"

Heidi snorted. "And what possible reason could I have to hide?"

"Everyone knows it's the day your parents were murdered." Draco said. He smirked as Heidi paled. "People talk."

"People should find different things to talk about." Seamus said, talking up. "Really Malfoy? Bringing up her parents? You would really sink that low? Just sod off and leave her alone." he grabbed Heidi's hand. "Come on Heidi."

Heidi followed Seamus away from Draco and his goons.

"Thanks for that." she said.

Seamus shook his head. "It's no problem. He was bugging Harry today so I figured he'd try to bother you as well."

Heidi gave a low growl. "He's a git. There are days were I really can't believe Padfoot and Aunt Dora are related to him."

"They are?" Seamus questioned.

Heidi nodded. "Mrs. Malfoy is Aunt Dora's mum's sister and Padfoot is their cousin."

Seamus smiled. "So Professor Black and Mrs. Lupin are the good parts of the family tree."

Heidi giggled and nodded. "Yeah." she looked at Seamus. "You can call Aunt Dora, Tonks you know. It's what everyone calls her, other the Uncle Moony. She doesn't much like her first name."

"What is it?" Seamus asked as they entered the Great Hall.

"Nymphadora." Heidi said. "Harry and I shortened it to Aunt Dora. Uncle Moony calls her Dora too. Nymphadora when he's being silly."

Seamus nodded. "Tonks it is then." They approached Harry and the others. "Gonna sit with us?"

Heidi shook her head. "Not today. I don't much feel like talking but thank you for the help with Draco."

Seamus smiled. "Of course."

Heidi waved at the others before making her way to the head table. She plopped down in her seat between Remus and Sirius and sighed before she began eating.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It wasn't too long before the end of dinner when Professor Quirrell came running to the Hall, terror clear on his face. Remus and Sirius were standing, as were most of the teachers, before the man even made it to the head table.

"Troll," he gasped. "in the dungeons." he panted. "Thought you ought to know."

With his final word, he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Remus put a hand on Heidi's arm as the Hall broke into chaos. The students started panicking and it took Dumbledore shooting off purple fireworks for everyone to quiet down. Remus turned to Tonks.

"Take Heidi back to our room." he said. "Then come help with the troll. We'll need it."

Tonks nodded and led Heidi out through a side door. Moving carefully through the halls, the two made it to the Marauder's Quarters. Tonks muttered the password and pushed Heidi in ahead of her.

"Stay here, Heidi." Tonks said. "Do not leave for any reason. Do you understand me?"

Heidi nodded. "I understand, Aunt Dora. But what about Harry?"

"By now he'll be back in Gryffindor Tower." Tonks said. "Don't worry."

Heidi nodded again as Tonks left. Twisting her hands together, Heidi started pacing in front of the fire. Much to her shock, about ten minutes later, a knock sounded on the portrait. With a frown she moved to answer it. Seamus was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Heidi asked.

"Harry and Ron aren't in the tower and Percy is freaking out." Seamus said. "I was wondering if they were here."

Heidi shook her head. "No they're not." she bit her lip. "I'm gonna get in big trouble but come on, let's go look for them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you know where they might have gone?" Heidi asked Seamus.

Seamus thought for a moment. "I remember Harry saying something about Hermione. She's been hiding in the girls' bathroom for most of the day. Ron was kinda mean to her earlier and she was upset."

Heidi shook her head. "He needs to watch what he says." she exhaled. "Alright, we'll check the girls' bathroom."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They were almost to the bathroom when they heard a loud thump. Exchanging a look, the two took off running, arriving at the bathroom to find Ron, Hermione and Harry staring a large troll that was unconscious on the floor.

"Found the troll." Heidi muttered.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Mr. Finnigan."

Heidi winced. Crap. She turned and saw Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape and McGonagall.

"Heidi and Seamus had nothing to do with this, Professors." Harry said.

They looked at Seamus and Heidi.

"Percy was freaking over not knowing where Harry and Ron were," Seamus said. "so I went to ask Heidi if they were with her and we decided to come find them on our own."

Heidi dropped her chin to her chest. So close to being out of trouble and Seamus had to go and tell the truth.

Remus looked at Heidi. "We'll discuss this later."

Heidi sighed. Yeah, that was gonna be real fun.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well, there we go. Halloween and the troll completed. *pauses* YAY! Alright kids, next up will be Harry's first Quidditch match. That'll be fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Harry's first Quidditch match, and for Sirius to have a rather minor (see huge) freak out over the possibility of Harry getting hurt during said game. Also, what cause those injuries on Snape's leg? And was he really the one trying to jinx Harry's broom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. Harry's got his first Quidditch game and as we all know, this does not end well. Okay, so it sorta does, I mean, Gryffindor wins the game but someone also tried to kill Harry so it's a good news, bad news situation. On to it we go! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi huffed as she sat in the Marauder's Quarters. Sirius had once again left Heidi's punishment up to Remus and he'd banned her from the library and Harry's classes for two weeks. She was only allowed to come to work with him on the weekends and the rest of the time she was either to be in their room or in the dungeons helping Snape clean cauldrons.

Harry had gotten off easy next to Heidi but she knew it was because she'd scared Remus, even if he didn't want to admit it. He really didn't like it when she was in danger or anywhere near it. Sirius was the same way with Harry. Tonks was the same way with all of them.

"I think she died of boredom."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's still breathing."

Heidi snapped out of her thoughts and saw Harry and Sirius staring at her. She jolted back against the couch.

"That's just creepy you two." she said. She looked at her brother. "What are you doing here, Pup?"

"I'm staying here tonight." Harry explained.

"I thought since it was the night before his first Quidditch match, he could use the quiet." Sirius said.

Heidi nodded. "Well at least I'll have someone to talk to."

Harry bit back a smile and looked at Sirius. "Mind if I take Heidi with me to get my book from Snape?"

Sirius shook his head. "Go right ahead." he ruffled Heidi's hair. "She can have time out for good behavior."

Heidi swatted Sirius's hand away. "Thanks Padfoot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, why did Snape take your book?" Heidi asked as they headed to the staffroom.

"Because I had it outside the school," Harry said. "and apparently library books aren't supposed to be outside the school."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "That's rubbish. I take them outside all the time. I have never once been told not to."

Harry grunted. "Yeah, I figured he made it up. He also took five points from Gryffindor."

"I'm sure Hermione can earn those back in no time." Heidi said. "You know, he's probably in the dungeons."

"No, Padfoot said was in the staffroom when he left to get me." Harry said. "So we just have to go in, ask nicely and hopefully he'll give my book back."

Heidi snorted. "Harry, I've spent the past week cleaning cauldrons for this man. I doubt asking nicely will get you anywhere."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know but it's worth a try."

They got to the staff room and Harry knocked on the door. Both frowned as there was no answer. Harry knocked one more time. Again no answer.

"What are the chances he left the book behind?" Harry asked his sister.

Heidi shrugged. "It's worth a look."

They nudged the door open and peaked in. What they saw had them just barely holding back gasps of shock.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape had his robes up to his knees, showing a bloody and mangled leg while Filch handed his bandages.

"Blasted thing." they heard Snape say. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

The siblings tried to close the door quietly but Snape caught sight of them.

"POTTER! HEIDI!"

The two swallowed as Snape faced them, dropping his robes as he did. His face clearly read fear.

"I was wondering if I could have my book back." Harry found the courage to ask.

"GET OUT!" that was a no. "OUT!"

Leaving before Snape had a chance to take any points from Gryffindor, the two sprinted down the hall, stopping three corridors away from the staffroom.

"What was he talking about?" Heidi asked. "What has three heads?"

Harry explained about the three headed dog he, Ron and Hermione had run into while hiding from Filch.

"Why would they keep something like that in a school?" Heidi questioned.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Should we tell Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora?"

Heidi knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Remus and nodded. "Yeah, if only so we can find out what's going on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Remus asked once the kids finished explaining.

Harry nodded. "We're sure. And he got really mad that we saw."

Tonks looked at Sirius, who had been unusually quiet. "You're the teacher here, Sirius. Why are they keeping an animal like that in the school?"

Sirius cleared his throat and stood up. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about." he looked at his godkids. "Do not look any further into this. Let it go."

Tonks, Remus and the siblings watched Sirius leave the room, more confused then ever.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi woke up the next morning to raised voices in the common room. She got out of bed and found Harry trying to get Sirius to let him out of the bone crushing hug he was in.

"Padfoot! Come on! Let go!" Harry pleaded. He saw his sister. "Go wake Uncle Moony! Please!"

Heidi nodded and quickly ran to her uncle and aunt's room.

"Uncle Moony!" she called out. "Aunt Dora! Padfoot won't let Harry go! He's gonna crush him!"

Remus and Tonks got up fast and followed Heidi back to Sirius and Harry. They both bit back laughs at the look on Harry's face.

"Sirius," Remus said as calmly as possible. "would you please explain what's going on?"

"He can't play!" Sirius cried out. "It's far too dangerous! He might get hurt!"

Tonks choked back a laugh. "Sirius, weren't you the one rushing out to get him a new broom when he made the team?"

Sirius pouted, pulling Harry, if possible, even closer. "That was before I remembered how dangerous it is. He can't play! He's just a baby!"

"A baby who's turning blue." Heidi pointed out.

Remus and Tonks looked at Harry and sure enough, the eleven year old had a bit of a blue tinge to his face.

"Okay Sirius," Remus said. "time to let Harry go."

It took Tonks and Remus pulling on Sirius and Heidi yanking on Harry's arm to get the two separated. Sirius tried to grab Harry again but Heidi pushed her brother out of the Quarters with his stuff.

"We'll see you at the game." Heidi said. "Now run."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat with the teachers during the Quidditch match and clapped loudly as Gryffindor took the field. She could see Harry was nervous but on the up side, his face was its normal color again. She glanced at Sirius, who was sitting on Remus's other side and saw he was practically vibrating in his seat with worry for Harry. Nudging Remus, Heidi nodded towards her godfather. Remus looked at his friend and laughed.

"He'll be fine, Padfoot." Remus said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "He's one of the best fliers we've ever seen." he smirked. "He can even out fly you."

Sirius snorted. "Can not."

The game soon began and Heidi had a hard time focusing because the twins's friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary and he wasn't so much reporting the game as he was giving his opinions on the different players. McGonagall kept yelling at him but it only stopped him for about three minutes.

Suddenly, everyone was distracted by Harry and his broom. It was twitching madly back and forth, with Harry barely holding on. It gave one large wild jerk that set Harry swinging off of it, only just stopping from falling by the one hand that still held on.

Remus, Sirius and Tonks, along with most of the teachers, were on their feet as everyone else seemed to hold their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Heidi looked around and noticed both Snape and Quirrell were watching Harry with unblinking eyes while muttering to themselves. What the-

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. Snape was jinxing Harry's broom while Quirrell tried to counter it. But why was Snape trying to hurt Harry?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The match ended with Harry catching the snitch. Well, technically he almost swallowed it but the end result was the same. Gryffindor winning, Sirius spending ten minutes gloating to Snape before grabbing Harry in another bone crushing hug after checking him over for anything broken or slightly damaged.

"The only damage to him," Tonks said as she pulled her cousin away from her nephew. "is being inflicted by you. Now let him breathe!"

Heidi pulled Harry away from their guardians. "We'll be in the Gryffindor common room."

Before anyone could react, the two were gone. Remus frowned.

"She's still grounded." he said.

Sirius snorted. "She's the daughter of a Marauder, raised by two more. Groundings don't stick."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Heidi after she explained what she saw.

Heidi nodded. "I'm sure. I know jinxes, Padfoot used them all the time on Aunt Dora when she'd help Harry and I win games.

"How do you know it was Snape doing the jinxing?" Seamus asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Quirrell's afraid of his own shadow. There's no way he'd jinx Harry's broom."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hagrid let something slip about the dog." Hermione said.

Heidi bit her lip. "Padfoot told us to drop that."

Hermione smiled. "And you did. Seamus, Ron and I are the ones looking into it."

Seamus laughed. "She learns fast."

Hermione told Heidi and Harry everything Hagrid said.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Heidi questioned.

Ron shook his head. "Don't know."

"We'll just have to find out." Seamus said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we go. Things have been on the side of light and carefree before and now things are taking a turn down the dark and confusing path. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Christmas and that means family. Even family who is no longer with us. And a brother who can be a rather large git. But Sirius takes care of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of Heidi. Christmas time. Ugh, okay I am a Scrooge but I promise to play nice for the story. So, small hint for what's to come. We're gonna notice a tiny change in Snape, towards Heidi at least. Let's see if you can figure out why. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own...Heidi!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sighed as she made her way down to the dungeons. She would have given anything not to be going there again until she was a student but during her grounding, she had seen Snape making Remus's Wolfsbane potion and offered to help with it. After telling her to get the okay from one of her guardians, Snape agreed to let Heidi help. If only so he didn't have to worry about it, he'd said.

It was now two weeks before the full moon and since the potion took a week to brew, they were starting it.

Pushing open the door to the classroom, Heidi found Snape removing vials and beakers from a cabinet.

"That cauldron over there." Snape said, motioning to one in the far corner. "It needs to be out of the way so none of the students mess it up."

Heidi nodded. "Right." she walked over, removing robe she wore over her shirt as skirt as she did. Normally she stuck with traditional wizard wear but she knew the sleeves would get in the way. "So, how much of it gets done on the first day?"

Snape placed several things down on the bench. "Just over half of the ingredients are placed in on the first day. The rest at specific times throughout the week. Each ingredient must be placed in at the correct time or the potion won't work."

Heidi bit her lip and wrote down what Snape said in the little notebook she'd brought with her. She noticed Snape seemed slightly impressed that she was paying such careful attention.

They worked silently for the most part. Each only speaking if Heidi had a question or Snape needed to correct how she was doing something. Heidi was surprised to notice that Snape wasn't snapping at her or being mean when she didn't do something right. He just calmly explained how it was supposed to go and that was that. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

It took about an hour to get the first round of ingredients in the cauldron. After, Heidi stayed and helped Snape clean everything up.

"Be back at exactly eleven tomorrow morning to add the next ingredients." Snape said.

Heidi pulled her robe back on. "I'll be here."

She turned to leave but Snape called her back.

"And Heidi," she turned. "good job."

Heidi was a bit stunned but managed to answer. "Thank you, Professor."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi came out of the dungeons and straight into another Gryffindor vs Slytherin match. Only this one wasn't Quidditch related and it looked like Heidi had missed the actual fight. However, she was in time for the bonus round. Today's challengers, Sirius Black vs His Temper. It appeared he was quite angry with Ron, who looked a bit ruffled.

Heidi carefully approached Harry. "What happened?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Draco was insulting Ron's family and he kinda snapped."

Heidi nodded. "Okay but that doesn't quite explain why Padfoot looks ready to snap."

"I honestly don't know." Harry said. He frowned. "What you were doing in the dungeons?"

Heidi winced. She hadn't told anyone, outside Tonks what she was doing. She shrugged. Eh, who cares who knew?

"I'm helping Professor Snape with Uncle Moony's Wolfsbane potion." Heidi said. "I saw him doing it while I was cleaning cauldrons last month and I want to learn how to make it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Heidi, you already sit with him during the full moon. Isn't that enough?"

Heidi glared at her brother. "No, it's not. Forgive me for wanting to do what I can to help OUR uncle."

Before Harry could respond, Heidi spun on her heel and walked away. Sirius, who had apparently finished yelling at Ron, stood behind Harry, arms crossed.

"Care to explain that?" Sirius asked.

Harry swallowed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's a git." Heidi muttered as she burrowed into Tonks's side.

Tonks hugged her niece. "He's a guy. They're all like that."

Heidi frowned. "Even Uncle Moony?"

Tonks nodded. "Trust me, he has his moments." she rubbed Heidi's arm. "Forget him. How'd it go with Professor Snape?"

Heidi perked up a bit. "Really well." then she frowned a bit. "He was different."

Tonks mirrored Heidi's frown. "Different how?"

"He was nice." Heidi said. "Not like completely but he didn't snap once or say anything mean if I was doing something wrong."

Tonks smiled. "There's a reason for that, Ladybug."

Heidi looked at her aunt. "What is it?"

"You remind him of your mum." Tonks said. "Lily was his best friend until their fifth year. While your brother reminds him of one of the people who tormented him, therefore making him mean and nasty towards Harry, you remind him of the one friend he had as a boy. That's bound to change his attitude. Even a little."

Heidi rested her head on Tonks's shoulder as she thought about what she'd been told. She was glad Snape was being nice to her but it didn't make sense. Wouldn't it be worse to be reminded of someone he cared about and lost then to be reminded of someone who teased him? Before she could say anything, Sirius and Harry came in. Well, Sirius kinda pushed Harry in.

"Now apologize." Sirius said to his godson.

Harry huffed. "I'm sorry Heidi."

"For?" Sirius pushed.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry for questioning you on helping Uncle Moony. I know he appreciates what you do for him. I was just in a foul mood cause of Malfoy."

Heidi nodded. "Okay. It's okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Christmas morning found Heidi waking up to a very cold and wet nose against her cheek.

"PADFOOT!" she shouted as she shot up in bed.

The big black dog all but grinned at her before trotting out of the room. Heidi scrubbed her face as she heard similar shouts come from her aunt, uncle and brother. The man was thirty one years old yet he acted younger then Heidi on Christmas.

Climbing out of bed, Heidi pulled a sweater on over her nightgown and moved out to the common room. The tree was set up and beautifully decorated in the corner of the room by the fire place with their presents piled underneath. Sirius was in front of the tree, all but bouncing in place while Harry was curled up in one of the arm chairs and Tonks and Remus were on the couch. All three were glaring at Sirius.

"Do you have to wake us like that every year, Padfoot?" Heidi asked as she plopped down on the floor in front of Remus.

"It's tradition!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's annoying." Remus countered.

Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Who's ready for presents?"

"We're waiting on a couple of people, Padfoot." Harry said around a massive yawn.

Sirius frowned. "Who?"

"Harry and Heidi invited Ron and his brothers and Seamus to join us." Tonks said. "Since they're here too."

Sirius huffed. "Alright but they better hurry."

Heidi leaned against Remus's legs. "Remind me who's the ten year old again."

Remus shook his head. "I honestly don't know, bug."

Sirius pouted. "It's Christmas! Be nice!"

Before anyone could respond, the portrait opened and the Weasleys and Seamus walked in.

"Happy Christmas!" the twins shouted at the same time as Sirius.

Harry groaned. "Oh great, there's three of them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius all but choked as he watched Harry open his last present. All the other presents had been put away, minus the sweaters Ron and the twins' mother had made for everyone that they were wearing. Ron was in maroon, the twins in blue, Sirius in black, Remus in a dark blue, Tonks in pink, Harry in emerald green, Heidi in amethyst purple and Seamus in gray.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sirius asked Remus and Tonks.

The two nodded, similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

"James's invisibility cloak." Remus said.

Heidi frowned. "Dad's what?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Invisibility cloak. Harry, stand up and put it on. You'll see what I mean."

Heidi chewed on some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as Harry stood up and pulled the cloak on. Heidi started coughing as Harry's body, minus his head, vanished.

"Woah." Ron, Seamus and the twins echoed each other.

"Who gave it to you Harry?" Tonks asked.

Harry picked up the note that came with the cloak. "Doesn't say. Just says it was Dad's and to use it well."

"Dumbledore." Remus said. "James gave it to him just before they went into hiding."

Sirius swallowed. "Take care of that, Pup."

Harry nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was the middle of the night, a few days after Christmas, when Heidi woke to someone tapping her forearm. She opened bleary eyes and stared at her brother.

"Harry?" she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw them." Harry said.

Heidi sat up. "Saw who?"

Harry sat on Heidi's bed. "Mum and Dad."

Heidi frowned. "How?"

Harry grabbed Heidi's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Grabbing a sweater, Heidi yanked it on as she followed Harry out of the Marauder's Quarters and down the school halls. They were thankfully hidden beneath their father's cloak and not moving fast enough to make any sound. Soon Heidi found herself standing beside her brother in front a huge mirror, staring at her parents.

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

Harry shook his head. "I dunno."

"That is an easy explanation." the two spun to see Dumbledore behind them. "If you'd care to listen."

"Head master." they both sputtered out.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Relax, you've done nothing wrong." he stepped forward. "You, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. Have you figured out what it does?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

Heidi watched the mirror while Dumbledore explained what it did. She was so focused on what she saw. Not only were their parents there but so were Remus, Sirius and Tonks. They were all happy and laughing.

"Heidi," her brother's voice pulled her back. "come on. Let's go."

Heidi took Harry's hand and followed him out of the room.

"Can we go back?" Heidi asked Harry as they arrived back in Heidi's room.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore says the mirror's being moved and not to go looking for it."

Heidi bit her lip. "I wanna see Mum and Dad again."

Harry nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius stood outside Heidi's room with Tonks and Remus.

"I think it's time to show them some of our memories." Sirius said quietly.

Remus nodded. "I agree. We can use a Pensieve."

"This summer, though." Tonks said. "Let Harry finish out the term without any distractions." she saw the looks on her husband and cousins faces. "Fine, any more distractions."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well, as you can tell, the kids are going to have some interesting moments during the summer. For now, there's Christmas. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi's having nightmares, Hagrid has a dragon and Draco has a habit of sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong. And Heidi needs to stop saying yes to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Heidi chapter. Last chapter, the kids caught a glimpse of their parents in the Mirror of Erised. But it's not all good. Those few stolen moments cause some unpleasant memories to surface in the form of nightmares. Also, more research is done on Nicolas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone is discovered. And Hagrid's got a baby dragon in his hut. Brilliant Hagrid, really. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hands gripping her blanket tightly, Heidi twisted in her sleep, a frown etched deeply on her face. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as she let out tiny screams. Suddenly she shot up, a loud scream tearing from her throat.

"MUM! DAD!"

Panting, tears streaming down her face, Heidi didn't notice her bedroom door open nor Remus moving to sit beside her. She became aware of him when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side, gently shushing her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Tonks asked from the doorway where she and Sirius were standing.

Remus nodded. "She will be. Go back to bed."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to go check on Harry. I have a feeling this is because of the mirror."

Remus brushed Heidi's hair back as she started to fall back to sleep. "I had the same feeling."

Sirius went off to check on Harry while Tonks went to wait for Remus in the common room. It wasn't too long before he came out and sat beside her.

"What do you think she's seeing?" Tonks asked softly.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure." he sighed. "And I'm not sure I want to know. She was just a couple of months old when we lost James and Lily. I'd hate to think she remembers any of it."

Tonks rubbed Remus's back, trying to relax him. "She'll get through it, Remus. With our help, they both will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat beside Seamus in the Gryffindor common room, drawing away in her sketch book while Seamus worked on his homework.

"I hate Potions."

Heidi smirked. Seamus had said those same three words every five minutes for at least the last hour.

"It's not that hard, Seamus." Heidi said.

"I didn't say it was hard," Seamus said. "I just don't like my classwork blowing up in my face."

Heidi giggled. "Okay, I can see how that's a problem."

Before Seamus could do more then grunt in annoyance, Harry, Hermione and Ron came running in.

"We figured it out!" They said together.

Seamus and Heidi exchanged a look.

"Figured what out?" they asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nicolas Flamel!"

"Keep it down, Hermione!" Heidi hissed while looking around the common room.

"What did you figure out?" Seamus asked.

"Flamel is a friend of Dumbledore's." Harry said.

"And an old one at that." Ron said. "He just celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday."

Heidi's eyes widened. "Wow."

Harry nodded. "But that's not the best part."

Seamus waved them on. "Out with it."

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione said.

Seamus and Heidi frowned. "The what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Do any of you read?" She then explained what the stone was and what it was used for. "That's what we think Fluffy is guarding."

"But why would Snape want the stone?" Heidi asked in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ron laughed. "Think of what he could do with it!"

Heidi tapped her charcoal against her sketch book and frowned as she thought. Something so powerful, why were they hiding it in a school?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi bit her lip as she followed her brother and his friends down to Hagrid's hut.

"You know, Padfoot told us to drop this!" Heidi pointed out.

Harry looked back at her. "If you wanna go back in, go."

Heidi huffed but didn't turn around. Someone had to have to straight story when they finally got busted. They arrived at Hagrid's hut and he let them in. The first thing any of them noticed was it was stifling hot inside. It was a nice day outside but for some reason, Hagrid had a fire going. Heidi shook her head. Weird man.

"So," Hagrid said. "yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he went straight to the point. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at them. "O' course I can't. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts." he eyed them. "I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh know abou' Fluffy."

Heidi zoned out a bit as Hermione started flattering Hagrid to get him to reveal more. Something was off about Hagrid, other then the fact that he was falling hook, line and sinker for Hermione's words. Heidi noticed he kept sneaking little glances back at the fireplace.

"Hagrid," Harry's voice broke through Heidi's thoughts. "can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't Harry," Hagrid said. "sorry."

"Hagrid," Harry said, appearing to also notice the fire place. "what's that?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi rubbed her forehead. A dragon. The man had a freshly hatched baby dragon in his wooden hut. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Draco had seen it. Heidi almost wished she'd told Sirius not to take the job so she could be at home, where it was calm, peaceful and without dragons!

"You want me to what?" Heidi asked Harry. Please say she'd heard her brother wrong.

Harry sighed. "Cover for Hermione and I while we get the dragon to Charlie's friends. It shouldn't take too long."

Heidi was now rubbing her entire face and muttering to herself.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "She and Uncle Moony both do this before giving in to something they really don't want to do."

Heidi looked at her brother and friend. "If I get in trouble for this, so help me Harry, you'll be doing my chores for the entire summer."

Harry nodded. "Done."

Harry and Hermione left the common room and Heidi sighed again. Where was Seamus? No way was she doing this alone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood between Seamus and Harry, Hermione stood on Harry's other side, in front a very angry McGonagall. Casting deadly glares at her brother, Heidi knew they were in big trouble because they were waiting for their guardians to show up.

"Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "kindly stop glaring at your brother. He seems to be shrinking."

Heidi looked at the professor briefly. "Can't do that ma'am. My being here is partly his fault."

McGonagall raised a brow. "Only partly?"

Heidi nodded. "I didn't have to agree to help but I did anyway." she lowered her voice to a mutter. "Biggest mistake ever."

"And what we're hoping will be the last mistake you four make." Sirius said as he showed up with Remus and Tonks.

Heidi saw the look on Remus's face and now she was the one who appeared to be shrinking.

"Remus," Sirius said. "go ahead and take Heidi back to our quarters." he looked at his godson, who bowed his head. "Tonks and I can handle with other three with Minerva."

Remus nodded. "Let's go, Heidi."

Giving Harry one more glare, Heidi dropped her gaze to the ground and followed Remus down the hall.

"Would you care to tell me what you four were up to?" Remus asked once they were out of hearing range of the others.

Heidi bit her lip. Bugger, she couldn't lie to Remus. "I want to but someone could get in big trouble if the wrong people found out."

Remus frowned. "Alright, we'll wait till we're in our quarters where no one can hear us."

Heidi accepted that she wasn't getting out of spilling everything about the dragon and nodded. If Sirius didn't kill Harry first, Harry was going to kill her when he found out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius and Tonks blinked at Remus. "A dragon?"

Remus nodded. "That's what Heidi said and you know she can't lie to me."

Sirius flopped down on the couch. "Bloody hell."

Again, Remus nodded. "Basically. She's back cleaning cauldrons with Severus for the rest of the term. I considered not letting her come with me for the full moon but that would be punishing both of us and I've done nothing wrong."

Tonks snorted. "Lovely, Remus."

Remus smiled and looked at Sirius. "What about the others?"

"Detention and fifty points each lost." Sirius said. He smirked a bit. "I don't think Draco figured he'd get detention as well."

Remus shook his head. "Of course not. He was only up to catch them. He wasn't up to any wrong doing."

Tonks laughed. "Typical Slytherin." she exhaled. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I've had an exhausting day. I'm off to bed."

The two men agreed and stood. Remus cast a last look at Heidi room before shaking his head and following his wife to bed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Well, that chapter actually came out as planned. *pauses* Awesome! There isn't much left to the first book, probably only three more chapters and it'll be done! Then it'll be Chamber of Secrets and Heidi's first year! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's time for Harry, Ron and Hermione to go after the stone, leaving Heidi to cover for them. Again. She's really gotta stop doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here people with the next Heidi chapter. We're closing in on the end of book one. Now, I don't know if I said this but each book will their own story. So once this is done, I'll post the first chapter of Heidi Lily Potter: Book Two. See? Nice, huh? That way it's not one long story. Gods know I got more then one of those going. Anywho, this chapter we're gonna get Heidi's thoughts on Snape being the one after the stone. Does she agree that it's him since she's seen a different side of him? Does she tell her brother what she thinks? And how on earth does she and Seamus get talked into covering for the trio again? Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi huffed as she tried to draw. Tried being the key word. She had too many things on her mind to properly focus. It was the night of the full moon, the last one for the term, and Moony had drifted off some time ago but Heidi couldn't get her mind to calm long enough to sleep herself.

She kept thinking about Harry and the others thinking it was Snape who was after the stone. She knew Harry knew Snape better but she knew a different side. The one that was rarely mean or cruel. Heidi accepted Tonks's explanation that it was because she reminded Snape of Lily.

Leaning her head back, Heidi remembered what Remus told her at the beginning of the term. That he would continue to trust Snape until Snape gave him reason not to. Heidi had adopted that way of thinking for herself because it made sense. She, herself, had no reason not to trust him, even if her brother and his friends didn't.

She sighed. But still, it wasn't often she went against what her brother thought. They tended to have the same line of thinking most of the time. Shrugging to herself, Heidi guessed it was all part of growing up, forming her own opinion that was different from Harry's. And if that meant they felt differently about Snape then so be it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked at her brother and just blinked.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said. "you're what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore's gone and Snape's gonna go after the stone. We have to get there first."

Heidi looked between her brother and his friends. "Have you lost your minds? You have no idea what else is guarding it besides Fluffy! The teachers, Padfoot included, help guard that thing. There is no way three first years are gonna get through!"

"We have to try, Heidi." Harry pressed. "Please, cover for us."

Heidi glared at her brother. "You have two hours. If you're not back, we're going to Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora."

Harry nodded. "Fine." he turned to Ron and Hermione. "Let's go."

Seamus and Heidi watched them go.

"This isn't a good idea." Heidi said.

Seamus put his arm around her. "Don't worry, they'll be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Exactly two hours later, Heidi was pacing a hole in the Gryffindor common room floor. She'd nearly bitten a hole in her lip and was muttering to herself.

"It's been two hours, Heidi." Seamus said from the couch.

Heidi nodded. "I know." she sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Seamus and Heidi sprinted out of the common room and down the hall.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted as he flew in their way.

Heidi glared at the poltergeist. "I'm not a student yet, you bloody git! Shut up and move!"

Seamus stepped forward. "Move Peeves, we're going to see Professor Black."

Peeves blew a raspberry the two before flying off.

"There's a good chance he's going to Filch or Snape." Seamus said.

Heidi nodded. "All the more reason to get to Padfoot faster."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Padfoot!"

Sirius looked up in shock as Heidi and Seamus came running into his classroom. He'd been working late, correcting final exams.

"Heidi, Seamus." he said as he stood. "You two should be in bed."

Heidi shook her head. "They went after it."

Sirius frowned. "Went after what?"

"The stone." Seamus said. "Ron and Hermione kept looking into it, even though they were told you said to drop it and they think Snape is after it."

Sirius paled. "When did they go?"

"Two hours ago." Heidi said.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Sirius asked.

Heidi bit her lip again. "You know Pup, Padfoot. He had his mind set on this and wouldn't be talked out of it. So I gave him two hours. I told him if he wasn't back, I was coming to you."

Sirius ran a hand over his face. "You two go to the Marauder's Quarters. Tell Remus and Dora what's happening and to meet me and the other teachers on the third floor. Then I want you two to stay there." his tone was clear.

Both kids nodded and once again took off at a sprint. They just hoped the teachers would get to their friends in time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay kids, we've got two chapters left. Finishing off everything to do with the stone and then a brief chapter for the summer. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here brings us the end of book one for Miss Heidi. Look forward to book two soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. Okay, I lied. This is the final chapter for Heidi Lily Potter: Book One. The summer bit I mentioned before won't happen. We'll have some flash backs to that in the beginning of book two. For now, things are wrapping up. Harry's recovering from his encounter with Quirrell, Heidi's promising she go to her guardians right away next time, cause we know there will be a next time, and Heidi realizes the next time she enter Hogwarts, she'll finally be a student. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Heidi.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing, watching him sleep. He'd been there for three days already. No one knew what had happened with the stone other then it was Quirrell, not Snape, who was after the stone and he was now dead. What Harry's family knew was he'd been having nightmares since they got him back but he wouldn't talk. At least not to Heidi, Remus or Tonks. Sirius said he had managed to get a few things out of him but until he had the whole story, they didn't make much sense.

"Heidi,"

Heidi looked up and found Remus walking over to Harry's bed.

"Hey Uncle Moony." Heidi greeted.

Remus smiled at Harry's, finally, peacefully sleeping form before looking at Heidi. "Come on, your godfather, aunt and I want to talk to you."

Heidi cringed. She had yet to talk to her guardians about the fact that she had, once again, helped Harry do something that was one, against school rules and two, totally dangerous. She really wondered how she let herself get talked into these things.

Remus chuckled. "Relax Ladybug, you're not in trouble."

Heidi frowned. "Really? After this last time, I thought Harry and I would be grounded for the rest of our lives."

Remus shook his head. "No, you won't be." he nodded towards the door. "Now come on."

Heidi stood up and followed Remus out. The walk to the Marauder's Quarters was mostly silent, both lost in their own thoughts about everything that had happened. When they arrived, Sirius and Tonks were already there.

"Hey bug," Sirius said. "come sit down."

Heidi frowned as she sat next to her godfather. "You guys are starting to scare me. What's going on?"

Remus sat down in one of the arm chairs. "We wanted to explain to you why the Sorcerer's Stone was being kept here and what exactly happened with your brother."

Heidi nodded. "Okay."

Tonks cleared her throat. "Voldemort isn't dead. At least, we don't believe he is."

"That's kind of what Harry figured." Heidi said. "When he guessed Snape was after the stone, he thought at first he wanted it for himself but then after his detention in the woods and the centaur warning, he thought Snape wanted it for Voldemort."

Sirius leaned his arms on his thighs. "While I make no secret of not trusting Snape, he was helping protect the stone. This time, it wasn't him."

Remus rolled his eyes. "This time, Sirius? Really?"

Tonks held up a hand. "Enough. We're off track." she looked at Heidi. "Voldemort was sharing Professor Quirrell's body."

Heidi frowned again. "Like possession?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Quirrell knew exactly what he was doing."

"Why would he help Voldemort?" Heidi asked.

"Fear, intimidation." Tonks said. "It could have been any number of things."

"The stone was moved here because Dumbledore believed Voldemort would come after it." Sirius said. "To once again be whole. He just didn't count on Voldemort using someone else to get inside the castle."

"Is the stone gone?" Heidi asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes. Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore agreed it was right for the stone to be destroyed."

"Does that mean Voldemort can't come back?" Heidi asked. She saw the looks on the adults' faces. "What?"

"Voldemort's been planning ways to come back for ten years." Sirius said. "He was defeated this time but,"

"But," Heidi pushed.

"If there's anyone that can find a way back," Remus said, a touch of defeat in his tone. "it's Voldemort."

Heidi exhaled and leaned back against the couch.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked, fearing they had laid too much on her.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, just taking everything in."

Sirius patted her knee. "Remember, no matter what, we will always keep you and your brother safe."

Heidi smiled. "I know."

The four sat in silence for a moment before Tonks left to finish packing their things for the summer and Sirius left to help prepare for the last few days of school.

Remus moved and sat beside Heidi. "I want you to promise me something, Heidi."

Heidi looked at him. "Anything."

"If something like this ever comes up again, where you need to cover for your brother, come to us right away." Remus said. "I know you want to keep him out of trouble but he could get really hurt and I don't want you feeling guilty for not having done something sooner."

Heidi stared at the picture above the fire place. "I will, I promise." she sighed. "You always said life was an adventure." she looked at Remus. "This isn't what you meant, is it?"

Remus laughed. "No, not really." he hugged Heidi to his side. "Just remember, we can't help if you don't ask for it."

Heidi giggled. "Now you sound like Dumbledore."

Remus cocked a brow. "You mean wise?"

Heidi shook her head with a laugh. "Confusing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat between Remus and Sirius during the final, end of term, feast. Remus had asked her why she didn't sit with her brother and friends. She didn't give an answer, just shrugged. In all honesty, she didn't sit with her brother because this was her last chance to sit at the head table. The next time she entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, she'd be entering it as a new student.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have it kids. Heidi Lily Potter: Book One is finished. The first chapter of book two should be up in a couple of days. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and I hope to see everyone in The Chamber of Secrets!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
